Fan:Murmuxmon's Wrath
Murmuxmon's Wrath is the thirty-first episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Vaic? (Murmuxmon) orders Johnny to keep the pressure on while FlameLucemon's body recovers. Mako & Kurt hunt for Justimon. Mako tells Kurt to go home, Justimon is his, but Kurt doesn't listen & speeds ahead. Justimon attacks Gallantmon & uses Final Vent, but Gallantmon gets out of the way just in time. Beelzemon arrives & holds out his Survivor Mode Card - The Card activates, wind flows swiftly around Beelzemon & Justimon, an energy field is generated, Beelzemon's digivice upgrades, a scabbard on left forearm that can be used as a small shield or to strike his opponent, Beelzemon inserts the Survivor Mode Card & pulls out a gun, & his armor changes form. Justimon starts backing away as Beelzemon Survivor Mode starts walking towards him. Justimon takes off running, & Beelzemon SM chases after him. Gallantmon is then suddenly attacked by FlameLucemon. Justimon is taken down hard. With his telepathic abilities, FlameLucemon (Murmuxmon) hears Justimon call to him for help & telepathically tells Justimon that he will be right there. Gallantmon escapes his wrath. Justimon manages to summon Rhinomon. Rhinomon rushes past Beelzemon SM & strikes him down. Gallantmon arrives to help, but Beelzemon SM tells Gallantmon to stay back. Beelzemon SM uses "Final Vent" (with 8,000 Attack Points) - BlackExamon changes form to ShadowExamon, Beelzemon SM jumps onto ShadowExamon, ShadowExamon transforms into a motorcycle & becomes a speeding missile to crash their opponent. Justimon uses Depthmon's Final Vent, & the two ram each other. Justimon is Vented. FlameLucemon shows up. Beelzemon changes back to Survivor Mode. Gallantmon then holds out his Survivor Mode Card - The Card activates, fire forms around Gallantmon & Beelzemon, an energy field is generated, flames swirl up & Gallantmon's digivice upgrades into a blade, Gallantmon inserts the Survivor Mode Card into the mouth of the upgraded digivice & his armor changes form. Gallantmon Survivor Mode uses "Sword Vent" (with 3,000 Attack Points) - the upgraded digivice transforms to Sword Mode. FlameLucemon takes on both Survivor Modes, & even teamwork fails against FlameLucemon's teleporting ability. FlameLucemon takes down Gallantmon SM. Beelzemon SM uses "Blust Vent" (with 2,000 Attack Points) - ShadowExamon emits two streams of air turbulence from its wings. But FlameLucemon teleports out of the way. Gallantmon SM goes to insert his Final Vent Card, but has used up too much energy & is converted back to normal. FlameLucemon takes down Beelzemon SM, & uses "Final Vent" (with 10,000 Attack Points). Zhuqiaomon is summoned & lifts FlameLucemon up into midair. Gallantmon uses Final Vent, but FlameLucemon teleports out of the way. FlameLucemon then turns his attack at Gallantmon & body slams to him. Gallantmon is Vented. But then, FlameLucemon too begins to disintegrate. FlameLucemon is Vented, but Murmuxmon still stands. Murmuxmon uses his energy to make Gallantmon's Digi-Deck come to him, then transports himself out of their. Mira & her agents arrive with Morgan, Tom & Lauren. Morgan realizes what has happened & goes to Mako. Tom & Lauren join them. Mira shows Mako a picture, Mako tells her to take him to him. Mako then tells Morgan that they just might win this war...